Blind Belief
by Fantasies Of Sinful Screams
Summary: This story is a songfic. Everytime I post a chapter it will be a songfic. HermioneDraco, HarryGinny. Good Vs. Evil. Twists and turns, spells, humor, a dose of humanity added to characters you wouldn't expect. Please leave reviews. Enjoy! Spoilers of 6th!


**I do NOT own the Harry Potter books. **

**I do NOT own the characters Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry, or Snape. **

**But if I did write the books I would be one rich bitch.**

**I do NOT own the band. If I did that would be kinda creepy.**

**I do NOT own the song…. I doubt I am that creative.**

**I write vent stories. I put all of my emotions and problems facing me in life at the time in these. I will do more chapters on this story a different song each one. **

**I WARN YOU IT'S LONG IT'S 7 PAGES. BUT I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY IT.**

**Band: Portishead**

**Song: _Sour Times

* * *

_**

**Blind Belief **

**Betrayal of A Lovers Eye **

Who could imagine all of the stupid questions that lie in the back of our minds. The random assumptions the break through our subconscious and tie themselves to the little string that connects all of our thoughts together in a sequence of tear jerking moments, anger filled screams and pain filled cries. Hermione Granger was no different, she felt the pain just as everyone did. So when she found Lavender and Ron together. Saw Harry and Ginny together after the game. That's when she realized she really couldn't take it.

_**To pretend no one can find  
The fallacies of morning rose**_

She fell to the ground in solid disbelief. They were leaving her in a time when she needed them. A time when they needed her no less.

"It's just how I told you it would be." A voice whispered into her ear.

She had never thought of that. She ignored the person. But ignoring him was one of the stupidest things Hermione Jane Granger ever did. Cause it just made him talk to her direct, face to face.

"That night we both snuck into the Library to talk terms, I told you Potter and Weasley would leave you. Leave you when they thought they found people more precious, people they wanted more in general." Draco Malfoy spoke putting his hand to her face and wiped off the tear that had fell out of her big beautiful honey eyes.

_**Forbidden fruit, hidden eyes**_

"When you have been there for them since the beginning. And yet they never appreciated you. THEY DIDN'T EVEN ACT LIKE IT! AT THE TIME THEY NEED YOU NO LESS!" At the last part of the sentence the yell. Harry and Ron turned to look. Saw Draco giving them and angry look, and just turned around and like nothing happened.  
**_Courtesies that I despise in me_**

Then they walked away not caring or even worrying.

"Dammit I forgot to meet up with Lavender in Charms." Ron said panicking.

"It's okay your only a couple minutes late me and Harry will vouch for you." said Ginny joining up with them grabbing Harry's hand.

Hermione broke away from Draco's grasp and walked behind them.

"Hey Ginny."

"Oh hey Hermione, how's you day been?" Ginny one of her only caring friends asked.

"Ugh ok I guess." She said Harry glancing at her.

"What's wrong what happened?" He asked. 'Oh my holy fuck he actually cares.' rang in Hermione's head.

"Bad information, and rumors. The usual." At this the bells rang.

"Well we don't want to be late for classes now do we." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah we have Snape's class. I'll be prepared to fail." Ginny said everybody laughing. She always was the life of the party.

Well they split up. And Hermione was rushing to get her stuff together. In all of her years at Hogwarts she has never been late once. She was power walking in the hallway to Ms. McGonagall's class. She would get her for sure if she was late. Then she closed her eyes, to feel the wind on her face, and she feel.

Well actually she was _pushed_.

She looked up to see Lavender Brown, smiling. Her look was sinister, hair messed up, clothes like they were just put on in a hurry.

Hermione's ankle had been really hurt and her books were clearly out of reach.  
Ron walked out clearly figuring out by the way Hermione was. The look Hermione gave him was pleading. When he looked away. He couldn't help looking back at her to see her newest reaction. The 'I've never done anything wrong to you look.' and he didn't care he just kissed Lavender and walked away, she soon followed after giving Hermione a good kick on the leg that hurt.

_**Take a ride, take a shot now**_  
The nurse found her and healed her in a pinch and gave her a slip to class. She sat in the back of the class just plotting what she was gonna do. Ms. McGonagall let them change their order and let them sit by who they wanted. The best person ever to her right now was in the class and no one sat next to him. Hermione went to the back of the room and sat right next to Draco Malfoy. She told him everything that happened.

_**Cos nobody loves me  
Its true  
Not like you do**_

He was pissed, but he promised not to do anything until she couldn't take anymore. The class was over and he walked her to her next class and hugged her right at the door. Everybody in the class saw it including Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny. Which at any other time she would have considered it a mistake. But she didn't care. She sat down in the seat she usually sat at and they looked at her like she was a creep. The class returned it's attention to the notes on the board and talked about Hogsmeade.

"Hermione what were you thinking hugging him?" Lavender question.

_**Covered by the blind belief  
The fantasies of sinful screens**_

"What were you thinking pushing me in the hallway? Huh? Almost breaking my fuckin' neck is that what you were thinking?" Hermione said with anger. They were surprised because they never her Hermione cuss before.

"Don't be overdramatic about it. I barely hurt you." Lavender said defending herself.

"My ankle was twisted really bad. So I will be as dramatic as I want to."

"So is that your way of saying you like him? Hugging him in the hallway like a whore?" Lavender smiled and said with a laugh.

"You would know all about being a whore. Well--- " Hermione stopped to look at Ron. "Ron would know all about you being a whore." At this statement a quiet glimmer went over 'The Group' and the her. Yes she said it and meant it. 'The Group' and her, she would not be affiliated with people who let their friends treat her like complete shit.

"You are such a b-" Lavender began, but was stopped by Ron putting a hand to her mouth.

"Lavender, please do not make it worse."

"No, Let her say what ever she wants. Their will be no need for me to respond. I don't talk to idiots." Hermione said with the look on her face bland and emotionless, as she began to bend her head down to do her studies.

"I hate you! You are such a bitch. You should go back to the muggles Mudblood, they are the only ones that want you anyway." Lavender caught the look of Hermione's eye and saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I don't see how though." Lavender said, and Hermione could her the grin in her voice.

"I could answer that." Said another person sitting down next to Hermione.

No one even noticed except the teacher taking his slip. As soon as he sat down her grabbed her hand.

Of course she looked up to see her knight. And somehow she felt stronger.

_**Bear the facts, assume the dye**_

"Malfoy who said you could sit here?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Well I'm pretty sure Hermione did not object to me sitting here, Did you Hermione?" He said smiling at her and she shook her head no.

"Well that's because Hermione-" Lavender started but was interrupted.

"You will not call her Hermione. She is Granger to you. Only a friend should call her by her first name." Draco yelled.

"Now your gonna command her friends around. Since when did you care anyway?"

"I can perceive that she hates Brown now. But I can guarantee she hates you now for letting your bitch do that to her. I'm pretty sure she hasn't mentioned that she is still in pain from it." He stopped and they all looked baffled. "The wonderful nurse, did it right. But the ankle was twisted so bad after Brown went to her and kicked her after the Weasel left." Draco said. Hermione was shocked she didn't tell Draco that part.

"I did no such thing." Lavender said defensively.

"Yes you did. The portrait near Hermione told me and everyone at the Hospital Wing." He said triumphantly. 'The Group' was now silent and looking at Lavender.

"That silence says they know the truth."

**_End the vows no need to lie_**

The group remained quiet for the next 20 minutes and Draco and Hermione passed notes to each other. Starting with Draco.

* * *

'_I know you feel unwanted Hermione. But you are wanted.'_

_'By who?'_

_'By me.'_

_'What?'_

_'I really care for you Hermione.'_

_'Really Draco?'_

_'Yep.'_

* * *

The paper was passed to her. But she never got to look at it before Lavender started the fighting all over again.

"Watch by the end of the week she'll be gone. I mean, nobody wants her here."

"That's not true." Draco stated.

"Yeah, there are people like Neville, Seamus, and the evil demented people like you." She said trying to strike one of Draco's nerves. It didn't work.

Draco shoved the note in Hermione's bag as the bell rang. He gave her a hug as she went to the library and he went to advanced potions. As she left his embrace they couldn't help but smile.

Hermione was sitting their annoyed. She couldn't read this book anymore, so she began to adjust things in her bag. And she found the paper. She was suddenly nervous to read it. But she decided she had to.

* * *

'Thanks. I really needed to hear that.' 

_'Hey can I ask you a question, Hermione?_'

'Is it a serious question?'

'_Yes._'

'Should I be scared Draco?'

* * *

Oh it was just a normal note so far as she was reading over it. Then she go to the end. 

'_Will you go out with me Hermione?_'

She stopped reading it, her hand and jaw dropped. She knew he had feelings for her, just not that way. She didn't know what to say. She got up to but the books back on their shelves.

She began putting a copy of '_Qudditch Through the Ages_' back on the shelf. She turned around. And saw somebody really fast and stumbled to the ground.

"So did you think about my proposal?" a blonde right in front of her asked.

"Umm…"

He helped her up.

"Ok I'll give you a little more time to figure out what you want." He smiled giving her a hug and taking a book off the table. "I told Professor Sprout I would get this for her."

Hermione stood bewildered as he left.

_'Whoa how does he do that?'_ she questioned her self, as she began to put more books back on the shelf.

The bell rang. It was dinner time. How much she hated having to sit with people she didn't trust.

The hallway became very busy and she kept getting pushed around. She finally made it. But she was in a line to get in the door and she heard some of the evil hateful things Lavender friends said about her. She passed the few of her friends and realized who was causing her all the pain. Ron and Lavender.

"Oh, There's the girl that no one cares about." Lavender said to her friends causing them to look up. "Ain't that right Ron." Lavender asked all babyish.

"Yeah that's right." Ron said angrily.

That was the last thing she could take and she felt herself about to break apart.

"I care." somebody said grabbing her hand. She didn't know who or what it was, but she linked her fingers with theirs.

She looked up to see Draco. He was going to take matters into his own hands now and she was alright with that, she needed somebody to help her now.

"Leave my girlfriend alone. She didn't do anything to you." Draco said looking defensive.

Ron looked at him and did exactly what nobody thought.

He punched him. They fought for about 5 minutes until Snape broke them apart.

"Weasley, Brown you go in to eat. Malfoy, Granger I will take you somewhere else to eat. Well get a move on everyone." Snape said as all the people went to in the doors.

"Did you leave anything in their you two?"

Draco nodded. So Snape sent Hermione and Draco in to get what was left, as he went to make the preparations. The huge doors opened and they walked past the Gryffindor house table holding hands.

_**Enjoy**_

Everybody was staring at them. Staring in awe. Hermione for once thought she could take on anything. Even if Draco and her weren't going to be together for a week or a couple days she felt powerful. _**  
Take a ride, take a shot now**  
_Just as they passed the Slytherin table. They saw the looks of all the students at the table. The angry faces, the shocked faces, and the ones that weren't surprised. Hermione could now see what it must have been like for Draco to build up the courage to go with Hermione. And not only that, all the doors that would be closed to him since he had went out with her. As Draco and Hermione passed the middle of the Slytherin table Draco's hands got cold. Hermione looked at him and smiled. Just as she did so he linked his fingers around hers.

_**Cos nobody loves me  
Its true  
Not like you do**_

She looked around and began to get used to the looks she would get from people. She couldn't help but remember the past and all of the things that happened. Things Draco did, Harry did, Ron did, and Hermione herself did to each other. And she couldn't help but wonder.  
**_Who am I, what and why_**

And she was proud of herself for being willing to change. She wanted to find herself and she was going to need some help. And the way Ron was she knew she could never count on him to help her now. All in that moment she couldn't help but remember everything. What she could have done to change it and what she should have done. Hints that it would turn out this way.  
**_Cos all I have left is my memories of yesterday  
Ohh these sour times _**  
She promised herself she would try to do something different this time. She just hoped she had what it took this time. She smiled and looked at Draco. Yeah she was strong enough, she had what she needed for now. Now she just has to get used to life.  
**_Cos nobody loves me  
Its true  
Not like you do_**

"Malfoy! Granger!" Snape called. Hermione and Draco left with the piece of paper that was addressed to Draco as soon as he picked it up.

"What the hell were you thinking Draco!" Snape screamed at Draco as they were sitting in his office.

"I couldn't help it. It was just-"

"You better hope you don't get miss Granger killed you hear me. It took a lot of convincing to get McGonagall to let me in the school after what happened to Dumbledore.

"I know it's just I couldn't control-"

"Yes I know you couldn't control yourself." Snape interrupted again.

At their conversation Hermione was confused.

"It took a lot for me to believe Draco and let him explain himself. But I don't see how or what would happen while we are at Hogwarts." Hermione spoke completely calm.

_**After time the bitter taste**_

"I do not doubt that in a time of need young Mr. Malfoy here can and will protect you. But I do see it as a flight risk." A voice stepped in from the shadows.  
**_Of innocence decent or race  
Scattered seeds, buried lives_**

"Lupin!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up to hug the werewolf.

"Ah, yes Remus you are finally here." Snape said in a grotesque tone.

"Well, I was consoling the Weasleys as usual and telling them everything. Ronald is still as stubborn as ever. Mrs. Weasley wishes you the best of luck Hermione and apologizes in Ronald's behalf and no matter what Ronald or any of her other children say you are always welcome into their home. "  
**_Mysteries of our disguise revolve_**

"I can always truthfully say that, that woman is the kindest woman I have ever met." Snape spoke actually saying something so kind it almost shocked Hermione to death.

"Well how are we going to resolve the problems outside Hogwarts?" Lupin asked Snape directly.

"Well one of our own has come up with some resolutions." Snape answered gritting his teeth.  
**_Circumstance will decide ..._**  
"So he stepped up I see. I am proud of him." Lupin said smiling, putting a father like hand on Hermione's shoulder when he noticed she was confused. He always said when they were alone that he thought of her as a daughter.  
**_Cos nobody loves me  
Its true  
Not like you do_**

Draco sat there equally confused. But they didn't let go of each other incase something happened unexpected. There was silence and Draco and Hermione read the letter addressed to him.

* * *

'_What the hell is wrong with you? I know you escaped. How did you get out of ranks and marks of the Dark Lord? If you did what I thought you did I will beat the fuck out of you. You realize, that he will find you. And as soon as he does he will kill you._

_I also begin to remember all the things your father did that you where against but that doesn't give you a right to completely disown yourself from the family and fortune._

_Don't bother writing me back. I'm probably burning in hell as we speak._

_Signed, _

_The Temptress of the Darkness Unfolds._

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione asked. "Who's probably dead now? Escape?" Hermione now decided it was time to freak out.

_**Cos nobody loves me**_

"I will explain it all to you I just need some time just as you do." Draco said as he handed Lupin the note.  
**_Its true  
Not like you_**

Snape read the note and laughed.

"I am shocked to see that he stepped up just as I am shocked to see he has finally arrived." Snape said.

"Well a grand entrance is sometimes needed, for someone in power." Lupin laughed as Hermione and Draco stood still scared of who it was.

_**Nobody loves.. me  
Its true**_

_**"**_Gryffindor's kind princess and Slytherin's Dark Prince. What a scary combination. A combination so creepy it makes both sides of the world shake." The person said. She turned around to see Harry Potter.

_**Not, like, you.. Do**_

Everything was just so fast from Hermione she needed a breath of fresh air.


End file.
